As competition becomes more intense, the problem of capturing the attention of customers and distinguishing one's products from those of a competitor becomes an important and pressing issue. One way to distinguish products from those of a competitor is to package them in colorful and creative cartons. However, this technique is often ineffective because the cartons are placed on a department store shelf next to other products that are also packaged in colorful cartons. An additional problem is that the merchandise is often set at the back of a shelf, away from the aisle and out of a consumer's direct line of sight.
A second technique for capturing customers attention is to place merchandise on stand-alone displays that are set at the end of or in the middle of department store aisles. This technique is problematic because there are limited spaces at the end of aisles to place such stand-alone displays. Moreover, many stores may be reluctant to place displays in positions where they obstruct the traffic pattern of consumers and are easily knocked over.
A third approach to distinguishing one's products from those of a competitor is to place them in a large carton and hang some eye-catching accessory such as a flag on the front of the carton so that it projects from the shelf and into an aisle. This approach is problematic because the accessories are generally a separate piece from the carton and result in additional expenses. Moreover, these accessories tend to be flimsy and cannot support any weight. Consequently, merchandise cannot be displayed in the direct line of sight of consumers by hanging them from the accessory.
Therefore, there is a need for a carton that holds merchandise on a store shelf and attracts a customer's attention. There is also a need for a carton that can be used on any shelf and does not require additional eye-catching accessories to be attached thereto.